Viola Pemberton
|age = 42 |nationality = American |residence = Concordia, U.S. |affiliation = Concordian Flying Squad |rank = Lab Chief |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #1: Welcome to Concordia! (s4) }} Viola Pemberton is a main character featured in Season 4 of Criminal Case, where she serves as the Lab Chief of the Concordian Flying Squad. Profile 42 years of age, Viola has short, dark brown hair in a pompadour hairstyle and brown eyes. She wears a lab coat and a seaweed green vest over an orange ornate dress. Additionally, she has a tag indicating her lab position and a pair of long golden earrings. It is known that Viola is dignified, kind, and dutiful to her family. She is also an amateur perfumist in her spare time. Because of her additional occupation as a theater actress, she has a flair for the dramatic. Notable events of Criminal Case Breaking the Glass Ceiling After arresting Norah Barnlow's killer, Viola requested the player's help with something. She informed the player that she lost a case containing samples of bodily fluids from her lab. She suspected someone snuck onto the ship and stole the case, so she wanted the player's help in finding it. Since it was not long since it was stolen, Viola and the player decided to search the ferris wheel, since it was directly underneath the airship. Analyses As the Lab Chief of the Concordian Flying Squad, Viola has the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary physical, biological, and/or clinical analyses, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. Her task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Viola performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: Welcome to Concordia! *Green Substance (12:00:00) *Head Lice (15:00:00) *White Substance (09:00:00) *Dark Substance (09:00:00) Case #2: Slash and Burn *Shoe Print (03:00:00) *Black Powder (09:00:00) *Purse (15:00:00) Case #3: In the Line of Fire *Wooden Cup (03:00:00) *Makeup Sample (09:00:00) *White Substance (06:00:00) *White Powder (15:00:00) *Gold Coin (09:00:00) Case #4: A Murder Carol *Transparent Substance (12:00:00) *Particles (09:00:00) *Magnifying Glass (09:00:00) Case #5: Shear Murder *Scrap of Paper (12:00:00) *Gardening Glove (15:00:00) *Black Liquid (09:00:00) *Red Liquid (09:00:00) Case #6: In the Name of the Father *Unknown Substance (12:00:00) *Strange Paste (09:00:00) *Victim's Rosary (15:00:00) Case #7: Let Me Down Gently *Grey Substance (09:00:00) *Champagne Glass (15:00:00) *Fibers (09:00:00) Case #8: The Talking Dead *Wine Glass (09:00:00) *Clutch Purse (15:00:00) *Slick Substance (06:00:00) Case #9: Sweet Revenge *Blood and Green Substance (03:00:00) *Chocolate (09:00:00) *Green Fibers (09:00:00) *Glass Powder (15:00:00) Case #10: Let Her Eat Cake *Bloody Fabric (03:00:00) *Ring (12:00:00) *Frog-Shaped Cake (09:00:00) *Fibers (15:00:00) Case #11: That Sinking Feeling *Dirty Glove (03:00:00) *White Fragments (12:00:00) Case #12: Behind the Mask *Brown Grains (12:00:00) *Pink Powder (15:00:00) *Bloody Fibers (09:00:00) Case #13: Breaking the Glass Ceiling *Black Substance (09:00:00) *Flakes (09:00:00) *Fluff (15:00:00) *Open Case (09:00:00) Case #14: Checkmate *Dark Substance (15:00:00) *Metallic Circle (09:00:00) Case #15: Out of Steam *Blue Substance (15:00:00) Case #16: Monkey Business *Blood (03:00:00) *Brown Substance (12:00:00) *Greasy Substance (15:00:00) *Broken Jar (09:00:00) Case #17: Electrical Hazard *Greasy Substance (03:00:00) *Telegram (12:00:00) *Fibers (09:00:00) *Burned Glove (15:00:00) Case #18: The Higher You Rise *White Powder (12:00:00) *Victim's Goggles (15:00:00) *Blood (09:00:00) *Purple Liquid (06:00:00) Case #19: Sinners and Saints *Shamrock Branding Iron (03:00:00) *Blood (12:00:00) *Particles (15:00:00) *Green Powder (09:00:00) Gameplay The player may choose Viola to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Mysteries of the Past case) and provide hint bonuses. She is available as a 3-hint partner. (Note that this feature is only available on the mobile version of the game.) Trivia *In Viola's teaser (see: Gallery), her age is billed as 55; however, when she becomes a quasi-suspect in Breaking the Glass Ceiling, her age is billed as 42. Case appearances Gallery Reveal ViolaPembertonDesc.png Screenshots Viola_-_Case_172-2.png|Happy 1 Viola-Case176-4.png|Happy 2 Viola_-_Case_172-3.png|Grinning 1 Viola-Case173-5.png|Grinning 2 Viola-Case174-3.png|Grinning 3 Viola-Case179-3.png|Grinning 4 Viola_-_Case_172-11.png|Winking Viola_-_Case_172-10.png|Fantasizing 1 Viola-Case174-1.png|Fantasizing 2 Viola-Case172-7.png|Daydreaming Viola_-_Case_172-7.png|Thinking 1 Viola-Case176-3.png|Thinking 2 Viola-Case179-2.png|Serious 1 Viola_-_Case_184-1.png|Serious 2 Viola-Case179-1.png|Unsure Viola_-_Case_172-8.png|Confident 1 Viola-Case179-4.png|Confident 2 Viola-Case181-2.png|Confident 3 Viola-Case183-3.png|Determined Viola-Case176-5.png|Shocked 1 Viola-Case183-1.png|Shocked 2 Viola-Case183-2.png|Nervous Viola_-_Case_172-6.png|Indicating Viola_-_Case_172-5.png|Glancing 1 Viola-Case175-1.png|Glancing 2 Viola-Case177-5.png|Angry Viola-Case176-2.png|Sad Viola-Case181-1.png|Hopeless VPembertonGarment1MOTP.png|Wearing garments. VPembertonGarment2MOTP.png|Ditto. VPembertonGarment3MOTP.png|Ditto. VPembertonGarment4MOTP.png|Ditto. VPembertonCharIBonMOTP.png|Holding a caricature of Isaac. Viola_-_Case_172-4.png|Clueless 1 Viola-Case177-2.png|Clueless 2 Viola-Case177-4.png|Clueless 3 Viola_-_Case_184-2.png|Clueless 4 Viola_-_Case_172-1.png|Performing 1 Viola-Case176-1.png|Performing 2 Viola-Case175-2.png|Wearing Christmas garlands, singing. Viola-Case174-2.png|Holding a flask. Viola-Case177-3.png|Ditto. Viola-Case177-1.png|Smelling a lab sample. Voilalab.png|Viola's lab render. Viola-Hint.png|The player may choose Viola to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Mysteries of the Past case) and provide hint bonuses. Violaerror.png|Although not a tech expert, Viola will try to help validate your score in the event of tech difficulties in loading. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Concordian Flying Squad Personnel Category:Lab Personnel Category:Quasi-Suspects